A Pirate's Life for Me
by magicormuggle
Summary: Pirate Iggy and Spain encounter some trespassing by a certain French frog. Rated M for language and a lemon in the second chapter. Warnings: Yaoi, FrXUK
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kirkland looked out window's of the ship's captain's quarters, silently wishing the churning waters would calm and allow them to continue safely on their way. His companion, Captain Fernandez Carriedo was bent over a rather tattered map, deciding what would be the best course of action.

"Amigo," Antonio sighed, putting his feathered hat down carefully, "We have no other choice to stop. I haven't seen a storm like this in a long time."

Arthur nodded. "Agreed. Where's the nearest port?"

"This little British island, off the coast of New Zealand." He pointed at a small dot on the map, that seemed to be harmless enough.

"Alright then..." Arthur opened the door and was immediately battered by wind and rain, making it almost impossible to see or hear anything. "Helmsman! Chart our course for the island due east of here!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

Arthur then retreated back into his quarter's, waiting patiently as his crew directed them to their desination.

Upon their arrival, both Captains set out in a rowboat to check the status of the almost desolate island.

"Keep an eye on the ship," Antonio told the first mate as he began to row back to the bigger ship. The Spainyard then turned and ovserved the island, where only two or three houses stood, one of which was conviniently a pub. "I say we start there, it will be a good place to find out what's going on in the world of piracy."

The two walked into the dingy, candle-lit bar, all eyes immediately attracted to the two upper-class captains.

"Oi! What you looking at?" Arthur sneered and immediately all eyes turned away.

"Come on amigo, let's get a drink." Antonio sat at the bar, ordering two rum's for the both of them. Right away he noticed a familiar blonde sitting three seats to the right and began to panic.

Arthur sat right in Antonio's line of vision, not noticing the person that Tony had at first but then slowly turning his head to the right when he saw his pirate friend's look of horror.

Taking a drink from his glass, Francis sat there looking like a wreck, worse then what Arthur or Antonio looked like after months at sea. The French man had been sailing to south India where one of his many colonies were, when his ship (a raft) had been taken off course by a bad storm and he had ended up on British territory. Of course he could only imagine how mad Arthur would be when he found him here, but he prayed that the Brit wouldn't be there before he left.

Antonio bit his lip back, unsure whether to tell Arthur or not that Francis was there. "uhm...Amigo." Anonio said softly, moving out of the way and letting his eyes move over to where Francis was sitting.

The French man heard his best friend's voices and looked up, seeing Antonio and...Arthur...together. Sighing he let himself sit there, and waited for Arthur to of course throw a fit.

Arthur's face turned from one of content to anger as he took in the sight of the Frenchman sitting next to him. His hand moved down to the hilt of his sword and gripped it, wanting to do nothing but stab the Frenchman right in the throat. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He snapped, knocking Francis' drink over.

Franics looked up at Arthur, "I was ship wrecked." he watched his drink fall over, upset with himself that he made Arthur so mad. It wasnt his fault that his ship (A raft) had crashed.

"Come on Arthur, just calm down." Antonio said softly, trying to calm down Arthur the best he could.

"Get out," Arthur stood up and pointed. "Get the fuck out." All recent affairs with Francis had led to nothing but trouble for the Briton and he was sick of it.

"I can't." the Frenchman stated simply, eyeing the Briton, now relizing how sexy he was when he was mad. " 'Ow can I leave when I have no way of getting home?" He stood up. "And there is no reason to get mad at me, this isnt my fault."

"I don't want to hear about it," Arthur hissed, in no mood to deal with anything, "You can swim back to France for all I care."

Antonio shook his head, taking a drink of his rum, knowing this wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "Arthur, don't you think that is a little harsh? It's not like he is a threat or anything." He smiled.

Glaring at the Spanish pirate, Francis nodded his head, "It's true." he smiled, of course wanting to just hit Antonio for saying that.

"If I let you stay, where are you going to sleep? How are you going to get home? Do you think I'm _really_ going to help you after what happened the last time I decided to be nice?" True, Arthur had been drunk at that time but that wasn't the point, he just knew the Frenchman was unable to keep his hands off Arthur when push came to shove. He tilted his head up to look Francis right in the eyes, his earring gleaming in the candlelight as he did so.

"I havent figured that out yet." Francis stated calmly. "I'm just asking that you not kill me. You have a ship, you can go home. I can't!" Of course he understood why Arthur was pissed, but why wasnt he over it already? Had it been that big of a deal?

Antonio sighed, "Arthur...why dont we just take him home?" he asked simply. "It's us against him, he can't do much to us."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched a little but he took a deep breath and turned away from Francis. "Fine, but he'll have to stay below deck and isn't allowed to interfere with anything. Besides, we can't leave until tomorrow morning anyway, this storm is too bad." He sat back down and drank his rum, hoping it would make his headache go away.

"Merci Arthur." Francis sat back down, watching both pirates. he could deal with this, he would get off this island and go back home. Pushing his blond hair back with a content sigh that he wasnt dead yet.

"We could have him cook!" Antonio said, "As payment...that cook we have now, he's alright, but he makes the same thing over and other again." he said with a sigh. "I think it's a fair trade, don't you?" He asked looking at both men.

"I'm alright with that..." Francis said looking at Arthur, of course he would cook.

"If he wants to cook, that's his own problem," Arthur was getting his second round of rum, now to the point where he could care less about anything. "But...I'm not paying the frog for anything. As soon as we set out, we are taking him back to Paris. He's nothing but extra weight on our ship."

"Fine." francis said with a sigh. He knew what Arthur was like when drunk. There wasnt any point trying to get anything else from the Brit. Pushing his back again and tying it back away from his face he stood up, leaving the pub and just going to sit on the shore, having nothing else to say to Arthur.

Looking from one blond to the other Antonio sighed and stood up, knowing Arthur could hold his own...until he was drunk, so he walked out and followed Francis, "Whats wrong?" he asked, stopping him.

"He is pissed at me, what do you think is wrong?" Francis said simply, looking at the pub, "I dont deserve that."

Arthur tsked as he was abondoned with the tab, paying in dubloons for all their rum. He hadn't even started on his second glass, which was really out of character for him. As much as he wanted to get drunk off his arse, now was not the time nor place. He thanked the bartender and walked out, seeing Tony and Francis sitting on the beach which seemed nicer now that the storm was clearing.

Approaching the other countries, Arthur suddenly had a change of mind and stopped to hide behind a giant rock so that he was able to hear the conversation between the Parisian and Spainyard.

"Amigo, at least he didn't _kill _you." Antonio pointed out. "I dont know the story, but maybe you really did make him upset, why not just go apologize?" He suggested with a smile. Of course he was going to back up Arthur, they were pirating buddies, but Francis was one of his bestfriends. This was so hard for the Spainish pirate.

"Well, I guess that is a positve twist on this." Francis muttered. "He wont listen to me, he would castrate me before listening to me." he sighed. "I dont want him upset...but, it looks like he is going to stay upset, so might as well not do anything as long as he is drinking."

"Arthur doesn't really hate you," Tony lied, "I really think you should talk to him. I'm going to probably spend the night out on the ship but if you can convince Arthur, he'd probably stay at the inn with you." He gave Francis a friendly punch and smiled.

Arthur felt his chest contrict a little and almost cursed himself for it. Francis was going a little overboard with things...Arthur didn't want to hurt the man, he just usually had no choice.

"You have no idea Tony." Francis shook his head. Smiling a little he nodded his head, "Alright, if you really think it can work."

"Of course it can work!" Tony said with a cheerful tone as he mentally prayed for Francis.

Arthur waited and watched Francis get up, apparently to go talk to a Britishman who he thought was in the bar but clearly wasn't. He thought about calling out to the two of them but didn't want to give up his location so he didn't and just sat back down in the sand instead.

Antonio stood up and streched, thinking of how in the world he was going to flag down the ship. "Hmmm...maybe I can use a torch or something. Come back with me to the bar. I'll get a torch and you can talk to Arthur," Tony grabbed Francis and started dragging him along, now determined.

Laughing just a little as he was dragged back to the pub. "Alright Tony." Francis laughed. He never relized how strong Tony was until he was being pulled by him.

Antonio looked around for something to use as a light but saw nothing but candles. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to send the first mate back...oh well. He'd just hang out here for the night. Giving up, he looked around for Arthur but the Englishman was nowhere in sight. "Where the heck is Arthur?" Antonio then noticed the full glass of rum where Arthur had previously been sitting and was certain the Briton had been kidnapped or something.

Francis looked around when Tony question the location of Arthur. He paniced a little, of course not wanting to lose Arthur, no matter how much Arthur hated him. "What do you think happened?" he asked looking back to Tony.

Tony frowned and drew his sword. "Which one of you scum kidnapped Captain Kirkland!"

He looked like an idiot with his sword pointing up in the air and was treated as such, as a few sailors snickered in response.

The bartender looked up from the spot he was cleaning and rolled his eyes. Stupid pirates. He answered, "He paid and left when you guys did, I'd check outside."

"Outside, ahoy!" Antonio yelled, charging out the door, grabbing Francis and bringing him along once again.

Arthur was now clearly in view and blinked a few times as Tony pointed his sword at him and screamed, "Avast! I see him behind that rock!"

Franics of course sometimes though the pirate thing was a little over board sometimes. Sighing he looked where Tony was pointing and smiled, happy to see Arthur was alright. "I can see that Antonio."

"Thats Captain Fernandez Carriedo." The spainyard said, pointing his sword at Francis for a moment, "And Dont you forget it." he laughed.

Arthur began his trek back up the beach and sighed. The moment could only be described as awkward for him.

"Alright you two have fun," Tony winked and started heading back to the bar to search for some other rowdy pirates to hang with, "And don't hurt each other now." He laughed his piate laugh and disappeared almost magically.

Arthur quickly glanced at Francis and shifted on his feet a little. "I heard what you said on the beach...I'm not going to castrate you."

"Thats just my worst nightmare of what you would do." He replied with a little smile and walked over to him, "I'm sorry Arthur, I know that may not be enough for you to forgive me, but I am sorry." He smiled just a little more, trying to be on his best behavior as he tryed to gain the other's forgiveness.

"It's fine, really. It's mostly my fault anyway...I allowed myself to get drunk." Francis' smile almost made his heart melt and he knew anything at all would make him give into Francis.

Francis smiled a little more, "It's my fault too." he shook his head, "So, do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Just kiss and make up you two." Antonio yelled from where he was standing in the bar, still pointing his sword in that dramtic way that he did.

Arthur glared in the direction of his pirate friend, his face turning red in embarassment. "Yeah, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean anything."

Laughing a little at Antonio Francis nodded his head and softly kissed Arthur on the cheek, "Aye, aye Captain." He laughed a little at how red the pirate was.

Arthur let out a soft sigh and bit his lip until he thought it would bleed. Suddenly, dark clouds returned to the sky, pouring heavy rain down upon Francis and Arthur. The Englishman yelped and ducked into a nearby one-room house, clearly abondoned by its past residents.

Francis soon followed after him, closing the door and leaving the two of them alone in the dark room. Arthur's heart sped up a little as he felt Francis press up against him, their clothes both throughroughly soaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the coolness of the small hut, Francis shivered at how cold it really was. Noticing how close he was standing to Arthur, he smiled. Reaching out and just touching Arthur's shoulder helped him understand exactly how close they were. "That was unexpected." He laughed a little, only imagining the sour look on Arthur's face. They might as well make the best of it in his opinion, so they were alone in a small house...and it was dark and raining and no one could interrupt...

Arthur wished it were daylight outside so he could see his llsurrounding but of course was going to have no such luck. Any matches he had in his pockets were surely ruined from the rain so he couldn't even use that.

Lightening illuminated the room for a brief second, allowing Arthur a quick look around. He saw a dresser, a kitchen table and sink...and a bed...how utterly convenient.

"I guess we'll have to stay in here until the storm passes," As much as the thought made Arthur's heart race, he knew they had no other choice.

Nodding he agreed with the Brit. "I still love you Arthur." He said softly and looked around the small house, "I just wanted you to know that." he smiled, as another stike of lightening flashed and he could see Arthur's face for just a second.

Arthur's breathing became more shallow as he subconciously closed the space between them, looking up at where he thought Francis' face was. "You don't have to remind me of something I already know..." Their mouths came together almost instantly, although neither asked each other for entrance.

"I just thou-" he stopped as he felt the other's warm lips on his, shocked at first. Francis slowly wrapped his arms around the pirate's waist and pulled them closer together

Unsure of what to do, Arthur pulled them over to the bed, allowing Francis to fall on top of him. His hands began to undo the Parisian's shirt, revealing his smooth skin underneath. Annoyed, Arthur threw his hat to the side and pulled their mouths back together, starting to explore with his tongue.

As their tonuges clash for dominance, Francis slowly started to work off Arthur's shirt, having problems with the damn buttons. Finally getting the shirt off, he threw that down with the pirate hat that was now discarded. Pulling away from the other's lips he started to kiss down his sun kissed skin. To Francis, Arthur tasted like rum and salt-water.

Arthur moaned at the mouth on his skin and couldn't help but buck his hips a little bit, wanting to get to the main point of this quickly, but Francis had always loved teasing him and he didn't think this time would be any different. He reached down to undo his belt, barely managing to slip it off with Francis still on top of him. "You damn frog..." He whispered, discarding the Frenchman's shirt along with his own.

"Hm?" He questioned as he started to pull down Arthur's pants slowly, knowing how much Arthur hated this foreplay. "What was that?" he asked, stopping what he was doing, knowing this would piss him off even more.

Arthur growled in frustration and glared at the man above him. "I just wish you wouldn't constantly tease me..." Like he would actually admit that he _enjoyed_ such things with Francis anyway.

"Aww...but its so much fun." He teased with a grin on his face.

Arthur blushed a little and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and get on with it," Or he would get up and leave...

Knowing the Brit meant business, Francis went back to working removing the other's pants and getting those clunky boots off as well. "I hate all the layers you wear." he muttered finally getting his pants off and letting them join the pile of clothes that were on the floor.

"I wear so much clothing to prevent people like _you_ from doing things like this to me." Obviously though, that plan hadn't worked out so well. Sick of things moving so slowly, he reached down and removed the rest of Francis' clothing and then went for his own boxers, watching as Francis' eyes lit up when he was finally naked. He felt the tension growing in the air and so he brought them in for a kiss again, starting to really need release.

"Francis...please..." He really hated to beg, but couldn't hold it in much longer.

Hungerly, Francis licked his lips as he kissed him with more passion and his hands snaked their way down to palm the other before taking the already semi-hard shaft in his hand and stroking Arthur slowly with a cat-like grin. "Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirates life for me," he sang.

Leaning over Arthur he kissed and sucked at his neck, marking the pirate as his own treasure.

Arthur moaned and bit his lower lip as Francis grabbed his cock, pumping it in a slow, steady pace until he sported a full errection. "Oh, Francis..." He panted, bucking into the other's hand to get more friction.

Smiling Francis moved down the other's body and stopped stroking him for just a second as he slowly started to suck on the other's cock with a grin. He hummed his nation anthum and started to bob his head up and down, having fun with this, as usual.

"Oh god," Arthur gasped as warmth surrounded him, sending waves of pleasure up his entire body. He grabbed the sheets and his toes curled in excitement. A part of him couldn't believe he was allowing Francis to do this but his body betrayed his thoughts, he really was in love with the Frenchman.

Francis continued to do what he was good at. After he had hummed his national anthum, he pulled away with a satisfying POP and a grin on his face. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, kissing Arthur again.

Losing the mouth on his member made Arthur a bit upset, but when he had Francis' lips on his again and was able to taste his own self, we was no longer disappointed. "Just...swab the deck already. Before I come and ruin everything..." He was extremely close to his edge, knowing just one touch could do it.

Smiling at the pirate lingo Arthur was using he couldn't help himself, "Aye, Aye Captian." He laughed and placed three fingers against Arthur's lips, "I cant swab the deck when my mop is dry." He smiled, having fun with this, but of course who wouldnt have fun with an extreemly sexy pirate?

Glaring, Arthur almost wished he could shoot Francis on the spot. "I'll have to help you with that then..." He took his tongue and ran it up one of the fingers, carefully coating it in his own saliva before sucking all three into his mouth, all he while his emerald eyes on Francis' sapphire ones.

"Good." He smirked and shivered just a little as he only wished it was his own shaft in Arthur's mouth instead of his fingers. Slowly pulling his fingers out of the other's mouth he kissed Arthur again.

Then, Francis placed one of his fingers to the other's tight hole, slowly entering, being far too eager and wanting to be inside him as fast as he could, so of course the softness that was usually there was gone.

The pirate moaned loudly at the intrusion and squirmed a little. It hurt more than usual, seeing how it had been quite some time since someone had last fucked Arthur. He felt Francis' tongue hot on his own, trying to make a distraction from the pain.

Francis smiled as he continued to kiss his pirate as he slowly placed another finger inside the shorter male, being more careful then he had before. "I'm sorry." he whispered, unsure of how much pain the other was in as he slipped in his third finger. Moving a little faster, trying to get Arthur ready. This was taking far to long.

"It's oka-aaah-y!" He shut his eyes tightly as he was stretched wider and wider. He gasped as Francis managed to touch his prostate, making his whole body shake suddenly. "I'm gonna-" His mouth fell open as he came, his seed covering Francis' arm and his own stomach. His moans began to fade as he rode his orgasm off, collapsing when he was done.

Francis bit back his lip at the sight of Arthur coming, which only made him even harder. Pulling his fingers out of Arthur he waited for him to be ready so they could finish. Smiling a little, he kissed Arthur softly. "Ready for me now?" he asked with a purr in the other's ear.

Francis' voice in his ear made Arthur flush a bright red and he felt himself growing hard again almost immediately. "A-aye..." He panted, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

Smiling, Francis lined himself up with Arthur's hole and slowly entered him, groaning at how hot and tight the pirate was. Once he was all the way in, he waited for Arthur to tell him to move. Softly Francis kissed him again, not wanting this to end anytime soon.

Arthur moaned when Francis filled him all the way, somewhat in a shock by the feeling and how much he missed this. He wanted more and quickly, holding his breath he leaned back and whispered. "Move."

"Aye, aye sir." He pulled back and slammed back into Arthur, groaning at the feeling he got from this. He continued at this pace for a while, "Oh god." he moaned out, "I've missed you." He kissed Arthur again.

"Francis! Yes, oh yes!" He was so wrapped up in the rythum that he couldn't think how to form the right words."Miss...you...oh fuck!" He moved to match Francis' thrusts, his member leaking more pre-cum.

Continuing the rythum they had now set, he reached down and grabbed Arthur's cock, and started to stroke him. "Oh...so close..." He groaned into their kiss.

"Mmm...faster!" Arthur begged, jerking into Francis' hand again like he had done earlier. The thrusts became faster when Francis hit just the right spot, making Arthur scream in esctasy. "T-there! More!"

Francis moved his hand faster and hit Arthur's spot again, harder a few more times, until he came with a groan. He then continued to help Arthur work to come for the second time that night.

The pleasure was too much and Arthur came hard; much stronger than he had the first time. "Francis! I l-love you!" He screamed, his body finally giving up and going limp, not wanting Francis to leave him just yet. Oh man, Antonio had been right...

Slowly Francis moved to lay next to Arthur, "I love you too Arthur," He said softly, kissing his cheek. That was most likely the best sex he had ever had with Arthur...no, with anyone. Even Antonio, and Antonio was really good in bed.

Arthur sighed and looked at the rain, which still fell in sheets outside. Well, if anything good came out of this, nobody had heard them. Not that it mattered, they were both much too happy to care about anything else. He quickly kissed Francis passionately on the lips and whispered, "It's going to be a long sailing home, isn't it?"

Francis laughed in that annoying French way. "Oh ho, ho, ho." He nodded his head and smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, our first lemon. Sorry for any errors, the editing process was a bit rushed and difficult. DX We will try to use more French and British wording next time... Hope you enjoyed! ^^ Please favorite and review!

Love, M&M


End file.
